Dream A Little Dream
by juntomatsu
Summary: a random series of sasuhina yumminess...[oneshots]beware the fluffiness...some light angst..but mainly fluff...
1. The Scrapbook

_a/n: hahahaha...i was attacked by another plot bunny… stupid thing just kept festering and all…had to get rid of it somehow….-shrugs-_

_disclaimer: ...rejoice yet again...that i do not own Naruto...-frowns- tsk… i don't even own my car yet...but in Nov. it well be mine...mwhahahahahaha...ahhem...the car... not Naruto..._

_warning: i SUCK at grammar and all that stuff ...writing papers...never been my forte... so really you don't have to let me know...just wanna let you know ahead...ah and this is also only my second doodle thingy...so yeah on with juntomatsu's little doodle..._

O.o'

Dream a little dream…The Scapbook-

Silently sitting in the middle of the bedroom Hinata was staring at the worn scrapbook that she had found.

She winced; well… actually it had fallen out of her closet and landed painfully on her toes, while she was digging around looking for some item that she had now forgotten about.

She then chuckled and rubbed her throbbing digits at that thought.

She continued staring at the light brown leather book. How long has it been since she's seen this?

It's been nearly six years, the night before her wedding as a matter of fact. Slowly she opened the book, turning through the faded and colored pages.

The first item that she came across was a piece of her baby blanket, she smiled sorrowfully. A blanket that her mother had lovingly made for her before she was born; she was later told by Hikaru, her mother's closest friend.

Slowly, carefully she flipped through a few more pages each containing small memories and memoirs from her childhood.

Hinata then stopped and smiled when she saw an old faded sheet of paper, it was one of her first test back from the academy. She beamed, remembering how proud her mother and father were, she had actually been one of the few that had scored high on this test.

Flipping through more tests, reports, pictures and report cards she noticed something small and yellow had fallen onto the floor between her legs.

It was a pressed flower.

She tenderly picked it back up and positioned it back in between the pages, while reflecting back to the day that she picked it- she had found it growing on the side of the road, after flower arranging class that day. It was just a simply wildflower, easily over-looked, just a weed growing rapidly and untamed, unwanted by many. Most of the villagers found it to be a bother and many people would always try to destroy it but somehow it always managed to grow back just as beautiful as before, and in many ways it reminder her of Naruto.

She slowly touched the fragile flower one more time before carefully turning to the next page.

After turning a few more pages she stopped on a folded discolored sheet of paper, she opened it and as she glanced over it, her smile grew.

Hinata remember this, when they were fifteen, Kurenai had asked them to write a simple report on what they saw themselves doing in ten years.

Hinata could remember being nervous about it at first, not because she didn't want anyone to know her dreams, it was just that she didn't really know herself what she wanted to do.

She slowly shook her head at that thought and read over what her fifteen year old self wrote about her dreams and goals.

-------

In ten years I'll be twenty-five.

I don't know what the future holds but I hope that I'm Head of my clan if not the Head then still carrying the title of Heir. If I am still the Heir then that means that my clan has finally accepted me as a capable Hyuuga.

I not only wish to just carry the title of the Head of the clan but I want to be a pillar of strength for my clan as well.

I want to be able to help my clan by changing it for the better.

I strongly believe that the deep rift between the main house and the branch only hurts the Hyuuga. If we are united then I believe that we can become stronger and have a bright future ahead of us.

I also wish to become stronger as well not only for my clan but for myself as well.

I want to be able to protect those I care about, my precious people.

However want I want most from my twenty-five year old self is to be able to look at myself with confidence and know that I am happy at being who I am so that I can finally tell a certain precious person how I feel and how much he's helped me even though he doesn't know about it.

-----

After she had read her old report she lightly placed it back in its spot and closed the scrapbook, placing it next to her on the floor.

Hinata reflected back at what she read.

It's been more than ten years; she was now twenty-eight; thirteen years had passed since her adolescent-self wrote that report.

Did her older-self ever obtain the dreams and goals of her fifteen year old self?

Hinata calmly pondered her answers, and sighed.

Was the twenty-eight year old Hinata still the Hyuuga Heir… simply no, was she the Head of the Hyuuga Clan… again no.

She, the twenty-eight year old was no longer even a Hyuuga.

At the age of seventeen, when Hanabi was twelve the Hyuuga Clan and it's counsel, who had prided themselves at being traditional had broke tradition and named Hanabi, the second born the heir.

At the time seventeen year old Hinata thought that they would have her branded and moved into the branch family. But no… that did not happen, the counsel not only felt that she was not worthy of becoming the Head to the Clan but she was not even worthy of being a Hyuuga, they did not need her "kind" weakening the clan, and she was then banished.

But the worst, for Hinata was not the fact that she was no longer the heir or that she was banished from the compound; yes, it hurt but what really made her feel worthless was that the Clan didn't even feel the need to brand her with the cursed seal, she was not even considered worth the effort and time.

For Hinata that was more agonizing than anything else.

After the banishment, she moved in with Kurenai-sensei and started to train in becoming a med-nin of course this was with the help of her friends, Neji and Hanabi.

Hanabi had always vented about how they treated Hinata, just because she wasn't their idea of what a Hyuuga was supposed to be. She was family and to Hanabi it was wrong, she swore that if they wanted her to become the Head she would but when she became Head that she would correct all the wrong that Hinata and other family members had suffered, damn the counsel and the elders.

Hinata smiled fondly at that memory to herself.

Hanabi was now twenty-three years old and the head of the Hyuuga, and the elders and counsel had their hands full, they found that they couldn't control the younger of the two sisters. And over the years, if Hanabi ever needed advice on a problem or issue she would seek out Hinata- so in a way even was though she was not the clan's head, Hinata found that she was still helping Hanabi in changing the Hyuuga for the better.

And what about her precious person, did she ever express her feeling to him? Did Hinata ever confess to Naruto?

She sighed sadly- again…no.

When she was fifteen she always thought that somehow, someway she would show Naruto her strength and they would fall in love, get married and have children and live happily ever after.

Yet realities and dreams were very different, even though she never managed to confess they were great friends now, which was more than she could ask for.

Hinata lightly laughed as she thought back on the start of their friendship.

It all started when Naruto had hunted her down and told her that he needed help. He wanted to catch the heart of a cherry-blossomed-haired kunoichi that happened to be a good friend. Hinata could still remember her younger-self's heartache at the request but wanted more than anything for her inspiration to be happy, so she reluctantly agreed.

It was then decided that they would meet up for dinner that following Saturday to talk about his 'problem' but that in itself prove to be a problem- young Naruto being distracted by his bowls of ramen and the young Hinata being distracted by Naruto. In the end they ended up having to take a walk around Konoha in order to talk, it proved helpful. After months of working on their relationship Naruto finally ended up winning over his heart's most precious person, Sakura.

Even to this day Hinata doubts that she really helped Naruto but if you ask him he'll swear upon a bowl of ramen that if not for her he and his wife would have never been.

Thinking back on it, Hinata couldn't remember when or how this ritual started but even now after all this time if the Sixth and Hinata had some free time they and their families would still meet up for dinner on Saturday and followed that with their walk around Konoha.

Was the older Hinata stronger?

She pondered, yes- although she was not as strong as Naruto and many of her other friends, she knew that she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet, to fight for her beliefs. She was strong enough to protect her precious people, and to finally accept herself for who she was and who she was not.

She smiled warmly.

She was also strong enough her and her family.

Another smile crept warmly across her face.

That was one thing that the fifteen year old Hinata did not mention in her report.

Yes, her younger-self wrote about the Hyuuga Clan but not about having a family of her own.

Her husband made sure to remind her ever day that she was the pillar of strength that held them together, without her; he would claim that they would be lost.

Hinata's smile brightened, thinking about her family; they were her pride and joy.

Her husband and two sons had always accepted her as she was and never expected her to be anything more than what she wanted, and even though her husband claimed they drew their strength from her, she disagreed; it was them who gave her strength and without them she would be the one lost.

She loved them greatly and wouldn't change a thing, she was thankful for everything that led her here.

Hinata glanced at the leather scrapbook next to her.

In the end, even though the twenty-eight year old Hinata might not have gotten everything that the fifteen year old Hinata had wished for in her report she still believed that she had not only achieved everything in one way or another, but more.

Hinata quietly laughed to herself again.

"Hn…what's so funny?" her husband sauntered in and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Nothing…just going through some old things I found. "Hinata smiled sweetly, stood up and shakily started walking towards him.

Her legs had started to fall asleep while she was looking over her scrapbook sitting on the floor.

"Hn…" he grunted but then smirked as he finally pulled her into an embrace.

Hinata stared into his black eyes and sighed.

She loved him with all her being and could not imagine her life without him. She was indeed thankful for everything that had led her this moment in her life.

Hinata leaned in to catch his soft lips with hers, feeling the flutter of butterflies still present in her stomach after all these years.

Just then a screaming five year old Fugaku came running in being chase by his angry twin, Hizashi.

Hinata felt the breath of her husband's silent sigh upon her face.

"Mommy, tell Hizashi to leave me alone. I didn't mean it. "Fugaku wailed "I was only pla-…"

Fugaku was then interrupted by Hizashi…"Yes you did …mommy he took m-…"

"Enough, both of you settle down…"a stern voice thundered.

"Yes father." both Hizashi and Fugaku standing behind Hinata, answered at the same time knowing that an angry father was never a good thing and could be quite scary.

Hinata turned and smiled to her sons "Why don't we go to the park, since it's so nice today?"

She then turned and gave her grumbling husband a peck on the cheek, then a loving smirk knowing that he hated going to the park.

"The park…!"

"Yippy!"

Fugaku and Hizashi both gleefully shouted at the same time and dashed out of the room heading towards the front entrance.

Hinata giggled and grabbed her moaning ebony-haired husband by the arm, dragging him towards the front door, leaving the now forgotten old leather book in the middle of the bedroom floor.

No- she contently thought, she wouldn't change a thing.

O.o'

_a/n: hmmm...still here...heh heh... so sorry to all the sasu-hina fans...i know that he really wasn't in my one-shot until the end…and yes her husband was sasuke just incase you were wondering and their two sons were named after her uncle (Neji's father) and his father...and like so many other fics i imagined them as twins) i know so not original...phhtt...i tried...ack so...how was it...-crickets chirping in the background-...wwhhhaaa...-run around panicking-...nah just kidding it was something that i needed to get out...stupid plot bunnies...and again if you wish to review feel free and if not then don't and if you want to flame then -grins- by all means plz do...you were warned...thanks for reading..._

_ah and pppsstttt...Platinum Egoiste hopefully my summary's is a little better this time around...thanks again..._


	2. Who Knew

_juntomatsu:...me again...heh heh...so bored...-sighs-...ok so this is another plot bunny that attacked me at work today...and i had this bouncing around in my head for three hours before i could come home and work on it..._

_disclaimer:...really... i don't own naruto...-sighs- sorry no snappy-smart thing to say tonight...-grins-..i'm just to lazy to think of something...really..._

_warning(s):... this is of course...is a sasuhina fic...and it has so many things...-whips out a chart and lazer pointer-..as always..lets review so that you don't go WTF...-snickers-...ahhem..ok first of all this is definately a au-ish fic kinda goes with the first one-shot..dream alittle dream...and uhh...-points to another thing on the chart-...ah..here it is..this does have occ-ness...-points to the final thing on the chart-and they are older in this fic but not as old as the first...let's just say...eighteenish...sounds good, right...ah and i completely and totally suck at grammar and spelling...i've accepted it...i think you should too...and no...i mean yes.. i know that i didn't give alot of details and all...-shrugs-...sue me...but i promise you'll get nothing but lent...-grins-..you know the kind that you find in your jeans when your trying to dig out change...O.o...ok now i know that i'm losing it...-chuckles-..talking about pocket lent in my a/n warning thingy...so anyways plz continue onwards if you dare..._

_juntomatsu(again):..ah just one more thing...this is a little different than my others...hhmm...-notices blank stares-...you've never read my other one-shots...for shame...-wags her index finger at you-..no really this has aaaallllooottt of silliness(for me) and lots of fluffiness...-grabs a basket, skips around throwing the fluff-..can you see the fluffiness..._

_-bows- forgive juntomatsu's lameness..._

O.o'

Who Knew-

Who knew that such a simple deed as _this_ would cause such an uproar, in the quiet village of Konoha.

It wasn't what she wanted but if you happened upon his fan club, they all seem to think that she had planned this.

Really, if she wanted this to happen to her she would have prefer Naruto, she would even be happy with someone like Kiba or maybe even Neji…_anyone_ but the stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

She now wished that she would have listened to that small voice in the back of her head and stayed in bed. It told her that today was not going to be a good day.

Hinata sighed, today was so not a good day.

It began with her waking up thirty minutes late.

She was supposed to be helping Kurenai with a flower arranging class that morning at the academy. And even though Kurenai wasn't upset, Hinata couldn't help but scold herself mentally, what kind of an example was she setting for the younger generation of kunoichi.

Then during the class she somehow got lost in her thoughts, scolding herself again about being ten minutes late and lost track of her students. They had somehow gotten into some poison ivy, Hinata sighed, how could they not know the difference?

And now that she thought about it, it seems that her students were distracted at the time she and Kurenai had shown them what it looked like and explained why to stay away from it.

And the distraction was Uchiha Sasuke, which she didn't know at the time. The more that she thought about it the more that it made sense; she could vaguely remember seeing him jogging nearby followed by some ogling and giggling from the class of future kunoichi.

By the great one, Hinata now thought, they were only eight, nine at the most and Sasuke was what- eighteen!

She sighed again.

Who would have thought that the 'smoke' capsule that she confiscated from the boys, caught skipping their class, after escorting the girls to the nurse's office, would have caused this much trouble.

Who would have thought that instead of 'smoke' the capsule contained something altogether different?

It was not until her and Sasuke bumped into each other while turning the corner that she found out what was in the 'smoke' capsule.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was her fault; she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she just wanted to hurry back to help Kurenai with the remainder of the class then… _wham_…she had hit something that was tall, wearing a black shirt and that grunted.

Needless to say Hinata was caught by surprise.

And because she was surprised and hesitated just a second to long, Hinata then found herself falling backwards, she suddenly couldn't remember if she made a sound as she began her ungraceful downward fall.

She frowned as she tried to remember…she probably did.

But after she had braced for the impacted, something had grabbed her hands and stopped her descent and suddenly she was jerked up.

Then she remembered looking up so that she could apologize for her clumsiness and she froze.

It was Uchiha Sasuke that she ran into.

She also noticed that at the time his frown contained more wrinkles on his brow than say what was considered 'normal'.

After a few seconds of trying to find her voice, Uchiha had finally told her to watch where she was going after all what kind of kunoichi was she that she didn't pay attention to her surrounds.

At the time she was stunned and wanted to run away from him right then but now that she thought about it he ran into her _too_.

She glared at the back of his head, so what kind of shinobi did that _make_ him?

She then sighed once again; what ever he was, she did not have a death wish and would not ask him.

Although from the glares that she now felt from every fan 'person', she was sure that her death might happen, one way or another.

She looked down at her left hand and what it was holding, then sighed again for the fourth time.

She recalled after he had 'saved' her from her fall and was kind enough to give her some 'advice', they tried to go their separate ways only to find out that their hands were stuck together; his right in her left.

After trying unsuccessfully to pry them apart, they…well more like she decided that they needed to go to the hospital and he decided that they needed to go to the academy to find someone who was good at making these and seeing if they had a solution or something to 'un-stick' their hands.

Of course she was not going to argue with him, so they went to the academy first only to find that the one sensi that could tell them what type of glue it was and how to dissolve its adhesives was away on a mission.

To say that the Uchiha was upset was an understatement. Hinata can remember thinking that she saw a few more wrinkles appear on his forehead at that moment.

Afterwards they quietly and quickly, made their way to the hospital on the other side of the village and again luck was not on their side; no one there seemed to know what to do about their situation.

They were told to see the Hokage that she might know about it.

So now they were on their way to see her, again, on the other side of the village.

She didn't need to activate her Byakugan to see everyone staring, and she even though she's always had extremely good hearing she didn't need to use it to hear all the snide comments made about her.

And now Hinata wished that she knew a jutsu that made her invisible.

Holding hands with Uchiha Sasuke was definitely _not _the pinnacle of_ this_ day or would it be for any other day for her.

Something orange suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts, and said orange object was coming towards them.

Naruto.

Naruto was running towards them.

No.

Naruto was going to _see_ her holding _hands_ with _him_.

She just wanted this day to be over with already.

"Oi…Sasuke-teme, where were you? Sakura and I…um…why are you holding hands with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked loudly, causing more unwanted attention towards them, as she tried to hide behind Sasuke.

"That…Dolt is none of your business!" Sasuke hissed venomously and she felt his grip on her hand tighten.

She looked at his face and noticed yet another wrinkle appear in his frown.

She had to do something. This was not good.

"Ah… sorry, N- Naruto but U-Uchiha-san and I must be going, the Hokage needed to see us about something a- and…um…"she was stumped, she couldn't think of what to say to him.

And to top it off, she could swear she felt the presence of nearly his entire fan club lurking in the shadows, waiting to hear why she was holding his hand too.

She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes.

She then heard Sasuke "It's about something important…No," he held up his free hand to keep Naruto from interrupting him"… I don't know what it's about and if we get into trouble for being late, because of you, you can bet that I'll make sure you regret it later."

Naruto seemed to be thinking about what Sasuke said, and then it seemed that a mental light had clicked on but then burnt out and he scratched the back of his head. "Oh…but I still don't see why you and Hinata-chan need to…"

Hinata, as well as everyone within a 5 mile radius, could feel the murderous vive that Sasuke was directing toward Naruto as his eyes flashed crimson, well everyone but Naruto.

She _had _to stop this, and she would swallow her pride if need be.

"Um, N-Na-Naruto…U-Uchiha-san is only h- holding my hand because he said that we needed to be quick and since I am not that fast, I asked him if he would hold my hand and not to let go…um…he was…" she abruptly stopped as she felt Sasuke pulling her away from a still confused Naruto and the gathering crowd.

"That's enough, Hinata-san; we're going to be late."

They silently arrived at the Hokage's office and were told to wait in the lobby because she was still in an important meeting.

After five minutes of quietly staring at the ground ahead she could feel another pair of eyes upon her but this time it held no malicious for her. She slowly looked up to find that Sasuke was watching her.

She decided to ignore it, but could only do so for about another minute.

"U- Uchiha-san is there something wrong?"

"Hn…"

She raised her brows and looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

She glanced at him once more before returning her glaze to the floor. If he wanted to stare, so be it, then the thirty second silence was broken.

"That was stupid, Hyuuga Hinata-san, why would you degrade yourself in front of others like that?" Sasuke simply asked.

Hinata was shocked, was that why he pulled them away at the last minute? She didn't know what to say, if he did, then the Uchiha Sasuke that she thought she knew was not the person he was.

She realized that she never really gave him a chance. She was always scared to talk to him because he was always frowning and bickering with Naruto.

Hinata then smiled.

She suddenly had the urge to get to know this Uchiha Sasuke better, not the one drawn together by the rumors and stories that others of the village and her friends, but the man sitting beside her, glued to her hand.

She wanted to give him a chance, to become friends with this person.

And she would start today.

"U- Uchiha-san…Thank you and I'm sorry…" She whispered.

She watched as his frown disappeared for a split second, confusion sitting in, then it was gone and the frown was back but with out so many wrinkles on his forehead.

She could see that he was about to ask her what she meant but she stopped him with a squeeze of her left hand.

"Um…Uchiha-san, I was wondering if you weren't busy sometime, if you would like to practice sparing with me?" Hinata froze, again for the third time that day.

Why did she ask him that? Surely he would say no; why would he want to spare with her, did he not just tell her earlier that she was not a very good kunoichi?

"Hn…alright, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

She smiled again and then nodded to him as the doors to the Hokage's office opened.

"Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, she will see you now."

As they walked into her office and Tsunade's look of shock spread across her face at the picture they painted.

Perhaps this day was not such a bad day after all.

Who knew-and to think that it started off so badly.

_juntomatsu:...-weezing-..ahchooo...all this fluff...no for reals... what did you think?...i'm hoping that you liked it and yes i know that it's all cheesiness and before you start ranting about it's not possible for their hands to land in that postion and all...i do have a comment...ahhem...SO WHO CARES...-chuckles-...after all this is juntomatsu's fluffy lameness...it all makes some kind of sense to me...sssooo there...-sticks out her tounge-...and if you liked it then... whoot...-glomps you-...and so for the umpteenth time(not really just wanted to say that)...if you feel the need to review then feel free...by all means plz do and if you don't then..by all means don't...and if you feel the need to flame...then you didn't accept the fact that juntomatsu's doodles are not- so- wonderous...so then flame away...well thanks so much for stopping by...hope so much to see you again..-chuckles-._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three…

_juntomatsu:...ano...please don't report me...but i just wanted to let you know that chapter 3 is up...but it's more of a naruhina-one-side-ness and i decided to put it in the naruto and hinata category but it your interested in reading it plz just click to my profile and then click to it...it's call...Picking Wildflowers...for Naruto..it has to do with this little part in the first chapter...-grins- alot of people seemed to enjoy it...so i thought that i would do a one-shot about it...and all..._

...she noticed something small and yellow had fallen onto the floor between her legs... It was a pressed flower...

She tenderly picked it back up and placed it back in the book...Hinata reflected on the reason and the day that she picked it. She had found it growing on the side of the road, after flower arranging class one day. Always unwanted by many, a weed growing rapidly and untamed. It was thought to be a bother and many people would always try and destroy it but it always managed to grow back just as beautiful as before, just like Naruto... She slowly touched the fragile flower one more time before carefully turning to the next page.

_...so uh yeah...plz read it and enjoy it..._

_again sorry for posting it like this...thanks juntomatsu_


	4. Still a Mystery

_juntomatsu:...yea thats right... me again...and just when you thought that you were safe...she hits you with another one of her lame doodles...mwhahahahahah -que lightening and thunder-...kidding really..nnooo...don't run away..come back...-sobs-...kidding...-grins-...so anyways this one came to me on the way home today so here it is..._

_disclaimer: -yawn-...so tired..ok so here it is again...naruto is not mine...-sleepily smirks -_

_juntomatsu(again): ah and this is for Ana... who i couldn't reply too...thanks for the review..._

_warning(s): uh...same as before...sucky grammar, spelling...and all that...uummm...au-ish and occ-ness and this is supposed to take place after... who knew-...i think i said four months...-shrugs- just to lazy to scroll down and look and i just finished this...no i am not going to check my work...yes i know that i'm just being lazy...again you can try and sue me but remember the pocket lent..-chuckles-...i think that i covered everything...no onward to juntomatsu's not-so-grand-one-shot chaptered thingy...choochoo..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Still a Mystery-

Sitting in her favorite café alone, Hinata stirred her hot cup of tea again while lost in her thoughts.

When she was younger her father would constantly tell her that a shinobi never shows their emotions to anyone, never.

It was not only a sign of weakness but could also give the enemy leverage over you.

However, a truly perfect shinobi never showed not only their emotions but their true selves to anyone, that way they would never be vulnerable to anyone, enemies or otherwise.

She then frowned as her thoughts returned to her self-made promise, if she had to say anything about Sasuke-san, it would be that he was a truly perfect shinobi, completely untouchable.

Ever since that day, she had been trying to see underneaththe image of the Uchiha, the coldhearted shinobi, she wanted to meet and befriend the man, she had briefly seen, but he _always_ made it difficult.

At first, she didn't mind, after all she knew from rumors from her friends and strangers alike that he was still on probation, with Tsunade-sama, because of him leaving with Orochimaru and still working hard to redeem himself.

Although she had to wonder who he was trying to seek redemption from, even though it had taken a few years, nearly everyone had accepted him back, one way or another, with the help of Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and a few others, herself included, although now that she thought further on it, she supported Naruto more, his choice to bring his best-friend back and to have others accept him, than she actually ever did Sasuke.

Maybe she didn't really deserve to get to know him, after all she was never truly there when he needed someone, not like Naruto-kun and Sakura-san, not like he would ever admit that, she considered as she absentmindedly continued to stir her nuke warm tea.

She sighed; he was a hard person to get to know 'directly', he spoke even less then she did, and she didn't think that that was even possible. She found that when she would ask him a question or talk to him all she would get in reply would be either a glare followed by an 'hn'…was that even a word or just the 'hn'… trailed with indifference.

After a few weeks she finally came to understand.

The 'hn' with glare was a _definite_ 'no' and the 'hn' with the indifference was a 'maybe' or 'do what you want', but _never_ really a 'yes'.

She could remember walking home smiling happily to herself as she finally managed to understand something about him. Hinata then smiled at her cold tea and finished drinking it down; it was then that she decided that if Sasuke wouldn't 'open up directly' then she would just have to find out about him her own way, after all there were other ways to find the person underneath the cold shinobi exterior, in the end all shinobis were human.

Sadly, it had been three months since she made the second self-promise of 'indirectly' finding out about him, but it proved to be extremely difficult, he always seemed to disappear into thin air when she was 'following' him or was sent away on missions that lasted for a while.

She sulked while the waiter refilled her tea.

She needed to come up with a better plan, following him wasn't working, plus she was sure that it didn't look to good and asking one of his fan 'people', _out of the question_, she would not put her self through that again; to this day she can still feel their death glares on her, but no matter how hard she racked her brain she couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound lame.

Her personal mission of befriending Sasuke was turning into a complete failure.

She began to thoughtlessly stir her tea again reflecting on their 'relationship', if you could call it that. Although he was still a complete mystery, she knew something's like that he was fond of eating riceballs but she didn't know until last month that he also liked eating tomatoes, she was shocked when she found out, although now she couldn't really recall why, but it did make sense once she stopped and thought about it.

Without a family to come home to, he was forced to eat something that was quick and easy for a young child to make, then perhaps over time it just stuck, he's staple became his favorite.

She also knew that he disliked natto with a strong passion, there were two things that you just didn't do in his attendance; one was talk about the other Uchiha that was still alive or his family that wasn't and two offer him natto.

However, Hinata could still remember the poor girl that had failed to get that memo, and offered him some one day after their weekly sparing session. Hinata cringed as she remembered the glower he gave her. It amazed her afterwards, who knew that one person could have such power over people just by the looks he shot them, poor girl. Hinata had to admit if that stare had been for her she would have died right there.

As she finished her second cup of tea, she began to think about other things that she knew about him, nothing really… although she also knew that he enjoyed walking around Konoha; always alone though, so she never imposed.

Guessing that he used this time to reflect and sort things, which is why she was here drinking her tea.

After the 'glue' incident, she had asked him to spar with her, at first she was frightened. He was considered one of the best shinobi's around what would he think about her abilities? Could she even hold her own against him? She could remember thinking these thoughts all night which led to a sleepless night, causing her wake up a late again the next day.

After her shift was over at the hospital, she suddenly remembered that they had never discussed a meeting time or place.

As she was walking out of the hospital's main doors, lost in her thoughts thinking that maybe he didn't want anything to do with her and just said yes to get rid of her; she found herself colliding into something yet again, strangely familiar in that it was once more tall, wearing black and grunted on impacted, she then felt hands make for her arms as she stopped herself from falling this time. Once a week was enough for her, she decided and as she looked into his frowning stare, she found herself smiling.

She could remember feeling thrilled that he didn't forget or anything, although she often wondered how he knew that she was at the hospital, she had even ask him once sometime last month, only to receive another 'hn' followed by a shrug.

She couldn't recall when it started it was just something that happened, they ended up meeting up the next Wednesday then the next and the next, and over the course of four months it became routine for both of them, every Wednesday if they didn't have any missions they would meet up at the same time regardless.

There were even days that they didn't exchange blows with each other. They would just sit and talk, well, Hinata would talk and Sasuke would just 'hn' away, adding a thought every once in a while, but none the less she still found herself enjoying it.

She frowned, and this is why she was still sitting here on her third cup of tea when she normally only had one, thinking about her close to failed self-promise.

Over the past four months she's been talking to him about herself, from her father's alarming strange behavior towards her to her favorite color, and all the things that she knew about him were things that 'everyone' in his fan club knew…well with the exception of the poor natto fangirl, but none the less, it was all common knowledge; after tonight's weekly get-together she had come to the conclusion that maybe she wasn't as good as she thought she was when it came to gathering intel.

Well, maybe just Intel on Sasuke.

Just then someone other than the waiter walked up to her table and sat down, and as she looked up, questionability, she could see his typical scowl firmly on his face.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be enjoying his walk?

She raised her brow at him, about to ask him what was wrong; when she suddenly noticed that he had a box with him, and not just any box, it was pink, with lettering on the top that she couldn't make out because his arm was lying on top of it, but it had a deliciously sweet aroma coming from it.

He slowly opened the pink box to produce four of the most delicious looking cinnamon rolls she had ever come across, her mouth began watering as her stomach suddenly growled, rather loudly, causing her to blush.

After grabbing one for himself, he pushed the box towards her, while a smirk replaced his scowl and motioned for her to help herself; she nodded her head in thanks and took one.

And as she bit into it, looking at her friend she only had two thoughts; one- this was the most delicious cinnamon roll she's ever had and the last was that Uchiha Sasuke would definitely… always be a mystery to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_juntomatsu: ssssoo what did you think...not much really going on..is there? oh well...i still liked it...well duh..i doodled it-chuckles- ah... well sorry about sounding so moody but it's been a bad week and all and it's only getting worse...not like you really care but i needed to do this doodle to vent some stress...or something like that...well... tell me what you thought...ah and i had another plot bunny attack in the middle of this one...i'll try to have it up...i would say tomorrow but i don't know then i'll be home again...aaahhh..i hate being the head pee-on...sorry-bows-...no more sob story...same as before... review or don't ...flame if you wish...and as always thanks so much for reading this and thanks for stopping by...makes me happy...-walks away yawning- so tired...night people..._


	5. An Uchiha's Fear part one

_juntomatsu: me again...yhep with another one-shot...this one is in two parts though...i'm still working on the second part...-smiles-...i hope that you'll enjoy it..._

_warning(s): as always this ties into my dream a little dream...au...so ummm..there is ooc-ness and all the jazz...this also contains some bad grammar and spelling attempts...if you can stomach that then onward..._

_O.o _

An Uchiha's Fear

She remembered the day that she had found out that she was pregnant Hinata was impatient and couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. After her morning shift at the hospital was over she took to the rooftops, to avoid the evening crowds, she wanted to make it home before him. After about five minutes of leaping she finally made it to their small cozy apartment that they called home.

Even though she only had to wait for a few minutes, she recalled how it felt like an eternity before he came home and then another eternity for her to sputter out her news. After her news she can still recall the looks of shock, panic, and then delight that graced her husband's face and even though anyone else other than maybe his old teammates would have just seen his smirk.

She remembers smiling at that sight; she knew that he had always wanted a family.

That was months ago and now she sighed, she just found out that they were having twins the other day; she was in high spirits when she came home and broke the grand news to him; however what happened next she was not expecting.

Sasuke's eyes darken with an emotion and before she could give it a name, his perfect emotionless mask fell into place then he abruptly stood up and made his way over to the front door.

He was leaving.

She was shocked

He told her that there was something that he forgot to do for Naruto, his mask fell briefly allowing the suppressed emotion to flash, while he turned to look at her and told her not to wait up for him, then silently walked out the door leaving her alone.

She was upset and confused that he suddenly left her here alone after sharing what she thought was wonderful news, but it was the emotion that she saw that broke her heart.

It was doubt and fear mixed together that she saw in his eyes.

Why was the Uchiha Sasuke afraid?

And what was it that he had doubts about?

Did it have something to do with her being pregnant?

Maybe it had something to do with the babies?

What if he didn't want them or her anymore?

Her world was turned upside down in a span of a few minutes, everything was crumbling before her eyes, and

Trying to get Sasuke to talk about his feelings was just like trying to keep Naruto away from big bowl of steaming hot…_ free_ ramen.

It was nearly impossible; he was never one to discuss such things with anyone, but then again Hinata was not just anyone, she was not only Uchiha Hinata his wife, and lover; before that she was one of his closest friends.

After years of being his friend she manage to learn a few tricks to get the stoic ice prince to speak openly; the secret of her success- sake.

Of course her husband was not a "light weight" it always took a lot to get said _ice prince_ to speak about such things. And it wasn't just the sake- no she had to have the right ambiance and timing.

Everything had to be perfect in order for this to work, everything...

O.o

_juntomatsu: i hope that you like it...like i said i still working on the second half i'll try to have it up...hopefully tomorrow but don't hold me to that...gotz lots to do...baby shower for a friend...gotta visit the parental units and all...blah...just makes me wanna crawl under my bed and stay there and take up permanent residence with the dust bunnies...-snickers-...excuse my lameness once again...ah now...review if you wish...and if you have any ideas...i have the basic outline for the second half but it's not in stone so plz let me know...and then of course i can't reach you from here...so i can't twist your arm and make you review so don't if you don't -smirks- then if you feel the need to flame then do so by all means...thanks again for stopping by and reading my doodle...means alot to me...and hugs to all the readers...prepare yourselves...-glomps all readers- toodles..._


	6. An Uchiha's Fear part two

_juntomatsu: well here it is...-huff, huff-...the second part to my not-so-wonderous-one-shot...-chuckles-...truefully this one just took a life of it's own as well...-scratches her head- i beginning to think that alot of my doodles tend to do that...what''s up with that...-shrugs-ah and this one came out wwwaaayyyy longer than i had planned..._

_warning(s): juntomatsu's must warn you bout bad grammar and spelling that takes place in this doodle...ah and this is once again...a au-sih ooc-ness fic...and this one has some mild angst...and all that...but this is also a fluff alert...-sounds fluff alert buzzer-ah and one more thing...this one is not proof-read...all the words look the same right about now ( to mw) so any mistakes or boo-boos...i do apologize in advance-_

_disclaimer: and as always naruto and it's characters are not mine...what says who...oh the lawyers...-grins-... that's who...just kiddiing...heh heh...' well on with this one-shot...blah blah blah blah blah..._

_O.o_

Part two….

Much to her dismay, the female Uchiha's husband stayed true to his word and did not return home that night.

Hinata spent the nearly sleepless night tossing and turning because every time she closed her eyes all she could see were his dark eyes that spilt second that his mask dropped.

The same loving eyes that had gave her strength now shined with doubt.

The ebony-eyes that gave her courage were now full of an unknown fear.

Those eyes haunted her.

Hinata rose before the sun and sat down to drink a cup of tea, hoping that it would help calm her nerves and plan her day.

If she ever wanted to understand what she clearly saw in her loves eyes then she would need to buy the necessary item for her plan/operation to be successful- sake.

She would also need to get something for dinner as well, but before she could begin her supply shopping she had to work the morning shift at the hospital.

She groaned. Today was one of the few days that she dreaded going in for her shift, but she hoped that they would be busy, so that she would have time to dwell about last night too much but the hours dragged and they were extremely slow, which left her with too much time allowing her thoughts to roam about.

After her shift was over she headed over to Akari's market store so that she could purchase the ingredients for tonight's dinner and the sake that she needed. About eight would do, normally seven was the magic number but she always bought an extra one just in case.

While walking to their apartment with her groceries in tow, Hinata suddenly realized that she didn't even know were Sasuke was; what if he didn't come home today at all?

Where did he sleep last night? Did he stay with the Naruto last night? What if sasuke ended up sleeping on a park bench last night because he couldn't stand to be with her?

Hinata shook her head, she needed a cup of tea when she got home, it would help sooth her nerves, and her imagination was running to wild.

When she got home, she was met with a surprise there sitting on the sofa was the object of her imagination, Sasuke.

She sighed with relief at knowing that nothing horrible happened to him, and yet at the same time when he looked up she felt a pang of pain in her chest, he's 'perfect' mask was in place.

So be it, let the operation begin, Hinata slowly walked into the kitchen and returned with a cup and a bottle of the sake, "Sasuke, I'm about to start dinner would like some sake, while you wait?" she asked as she filled the cup and placed it in front of him.

"Hn…" was all she got out of him,

She forced a small smile "Alright, I'll just leave it right her for you."

And with that she walked into the kitchen and started to cook their dinner, now it was just a matter of time.

It was now after dinner and he was on he's third bottle. "Sasuke, honey would you like a refill?" she asked.

"Hn"

Her planned had worked, her husband was now at that point. She smiled sweetly and lovingly towards her swaying-sitting husband. "Sasuke-kun, would you like more sake?" Hinata asked as she held the seventh bottle up and started to slowly pour it in his cup.

"Hn… Hinata… I think…that… enough anymore… you'll have… me to bed." Said swaying man slurred. (A/n: what Sasuke thought he said…Hn, Hinata I think that that's enough for me; anymore and then you'll have to carry me to bed"!)

She smiled again to herself.

This was it her operation was nearly over, it was said that a good shinobi or kunoichi knew when to strike their opponents.

And Hinata was a damn good kunoichi.

"Hmmm…alright Sasuke-kun how about one more glass then let us retire for the night."

Sasuke ungracefully nodded his head in agreement and then gave a lopsided smirk to her.

Hinata had finished pouring herself the last of her tea when she noticed her husband apprehension as he fumbled for his cup.

Hinata absently started to rub her stomach as she stir her tea, "You know my love we been so busy that we've never had a chance to talk about names for our children. I was thinking that if they are girls then we could name them after your mother and my sister however if they turn out to be sons then I was thinking that…"

"Hinata, we need to talk", Sasuke pleaded in a whisper. She stopped stirring her tea, this was a little unexpected normally it took more to get him to talk.

"I'm scared; I don't know…what if…what if…I don't want to…but what if I do…what if what happened with _him_ happens again…I couldn't live with myself. I…I..." Sasuke then stopped his rambling, squeezed his eyes shut and silently shook.

For the second time this week Hinata was shocked and frightened, she didn't know what to think. What had happened, what in under all the heavens had one of Konoha's top shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke this frightened and pained?

Hinata silently made her way to her quavering husband and wrapped her arms protectively around him. She found herself desperate to shield him from this pain and sorrow, willing it into herself so that he wouldn't hurt anymore, even though she didn't quite understand what he was murmuring about earlier, she want him to know that she would never leave him, that she would always stand by his side in thick and thin, till her last dieing breathe.

Hinata frantically wanted to show Sasuke that with out him by her side she would be half the person that she was today, simply because he completed her.

As she sat there holding him, she felt her sleeve getting wet.

His was crying, soundlessly and for her it was earth shattering but she refused to let her tears flow, she would be his anchor this time as he had done so many times for her.

Time seemed to have slowed, for the Uchiha's; a single minute felt like an hour to Hinata and her back started to ache, as she silently prayed for Sasuke's pain to heal.

After about twenty minutes she noticed that Sasuke's breathe was slow and composed, she sighed with relief, he was asleep. As she sat still tightly, lovingly holding him, she gently brushed his bangs aside to look into her husband's sleeping face, and she smiled, he always looked so calm and peaceful.

Hinata exhaled slowly, this was not the way her plan was supposed to go, of course when dealing with her husband nothing seemed to go as planned, she then thought back to his ramblings before he's complete break-down.

Sasuke had said something about a-_ him_, who was this him was it Itachi, but he was dead, what would he have to do with the children? And Sasuke was scared of _what_ happening again.

Hinata sighed again, she didn't understand.

As she looked back at her husband, she noticed ebony eyes attentively watching her.

"Sasu-…" she began.

"No, Hinata…please I'm sorry," Sasuke's hoarse voice was barely a whisper.

Hinata hushed him by gently placing her fingers over his lips, "No Sasuke, you need to tell me what is wrong, so that I can understand, I want you to tell me so that I can help you, and if this thing that you don't want happening again has anything to do with us, with our family, the Uchiha clan, then I need to know, now!" she didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did but she was distressed, sore and tired.

She watched as her husband slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and then hesitantly began, "Hinata, I love you more than anything under these blue skies, I want you to know that, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, watching our children grow and if the heavens allowed it, watching their children grow, but what I'm afraid of is… what if it happens again? What if our children are 'geniuses?' or what if only one of our children is a 'genius'?" Sasuke paused as he opened his eyes staring off into the distance.

"I know what will happen," he then continued, "I will push that child harder then the other, I'll expect more out of him or her, I'll isolate one because they're gifted and I'll end up isolating the other because they're not? I don't want to be my father, I don't want another _him_, I don't want what happened to my family to happen to you and our children but this is all that I know; this is how I am, and will…"

Hinata finally understood, why he had he's doubts and what he was afraid of, and she smiled softly at him as she silence him by running her thumb gently down the side of his face, "Sshh," she traced his face again, " you are not your father and our children are not going to be like _him_, and if one or both of them happen to be 'gifted' or not then we will love them just the same, I will always be here by your side to remind you everyday, I will lend you strength, be there to guide you and protect you as you have for me. You have nothing to fear I will be here by your side until the end of time."

As she looked in the dark depth of his eyes she saw the fear and doubt disappear to give way for love and adoration, the look that she loved receiving.

Hinata suddenly felt him leave her arms, and then he helped her up from the floor. Yeah she was definitely going to be extremely sore in the morning, she thought as she stretched. She still needed to clear the table.

"Leave it for now, Hina" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and turned her gently towards the bedroom, "I'll clear if off tomorrow morning".

She nodded her head and then yawned. It had definitely been a long, tiring day and she was ready for a good night's sleep but there was one more thing that Hinata had to know.

"Ano, Sasuke there is one thing that I was wondering about?"

"Hn…alright". Sasuke then closed the bedroom door and walked over to Hinata and pulled her into a hug. "It's about last night, I was just wondering were you slept, I know that it wasn't at Naruto's and Sakura's…" she trailed off laying her head on his shoulder, while picking at the imaginary lent on his sleeve.

"Hmm…I stayed in the Uchiha Manor, in my parents' house, I needed to think, to get away. But now that I think about it, we'll need more room once the babies get here and I was thinking that we could move there, but only if you want, my love.

"I think that's a wonderful ideal", Hinata chuckled softly then pulled the man she loved into a kiss.

_O.o_

_juntomatsu" well what did you think...it's a whole lot about nothing really...once again...oh well...what can i say i do great doodles on nothing...heh heh...well...-yawns- it's getting late kiddies...i'm off to sleep it's like four am in the morning...and as always review if you want..don't if you don't feel like it (i'm not the type of person who lives off reviews...no i must have slice...-drools-...ah... my kingdom for a slice...-chuckles- be glad that i'm not your queen because i'd sell you out for a 20 oz. bottle of slice...)...and as always flame away if you really want too...and juntomatu loves to hugs all those who actually read her doodle...so on the count of three...one...two...glomps all readers...i'm a stinker..._


	7. A Sasuke Doodle

_juntomatsu: gawd...i'm so bored...aahhh...so i decided to go ahead and post this...just something that kinda...attacked me...while i was sitting here spinning in my chair...you know trying to entertain myself from that whole bored thing...-flashback-...juntomatsu spinning happily in her chair gets jumped her plot-bunny- y-yuuri-kun...kyyyaaaaa...n-no...-end flashback-..._

_-shivers-...so yeah it really happened...and i've got the scars to prove it...-points to her arms-...hmmm...just kidding...-grins-...so this is just something that i've never really did before...most of the time...i stick to hinata...she's just easier for me to doodle about...i've nevered ventured into Sasuke's head...so this is my first time...just bare with it..._

_disclaimer: i don't own Naruto and all it's glory...-weeps- so not fair it shoulda been mine...mine i tell you...-notices strange stares-...eh heh heh heh...just kidding really...n-no...really i was kidding...see..._

_warnings: -holds up warning label- oh look it comes with a warning label...expected; bad grammar and spelling attempts...-nods her head- i agree...oh look there's more... as well as horrible humor...what...and no plot...who came up with this...-shouts and points at label-...who did this...i'll get to the bottom of this...-sees a shadow-... come back here...so you don't like my humor do you...you want funny i'll show you funny...-whips out a rubber-chicken from her bag and runs after shadow-_

_-pokes her head back in-...again if you've survive the lameness then please continue..._

-stupidplotbunniesstupidplotbunnies-

A Sasuke Doodle

Boring; that was the only thing that went through his head as he stood in the back of Tsunade's office avoiding any unwanted attention.

He rolled his eyes as he vaguely listened to Naruto shouting his protest about something or another unaware of the death glare that the Hokage now had in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles, while standing from her chair.

He sighed, how did he end up here again?

Oh that's right he was ambushed by that loud-orange-clad-freak of a best friend…_best friend_, he silently scoffed, with a _friend_ like that who _needed _enemies.

Naruto somehow always had a knack for not only getting himself but the stoic teen into more trouble than their friendship was worth.

He silently bumped his head into the wall, where did this day go wrong?

He was suppose to have the day off, all he had planned was training, training and perhaps afterwards training more.

Afterwards he planned on dragging his battered, tired body home to fall into a dreamless slumber…no dreams meant no nightmares...no mightmares meant no parents bleeding to death in front of him as he stood helplessly weeping and _that man _looming over them taunting Sasuke for being so _weak_ and _pathetic_.

No… stop...he mentally smacked himself trying to calm his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

He needed to relax and think about something else.

His sight drifted back to the dead-last, who somehow manage to survive the Hokage's fury.

He frowned as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

Damn that blonde-haired brat, this was definitely all his fault and Sasuke would make him pay for interrupting his perfectly planned day.

Perhaps he would ask the blue-eyed loud mouth to spar and then whip his sorry ass into next week, he then smirked, yeah that sounded like a good plan, and it _would_ make him feel a lot better, after all, what were best friends for; if not to help each other feel better when they were down in the dumps.

-stupidplotbunniesstupidplotbunnies-

_juntomatsu:...-grasps for breath-...gawds i need to get out more...-wheezes-...well i hoped that you liked it...i know that hinata is not in this one...but like i said...since everything that i've done up till now has been from her 'view' ...i just wanted to do a little something from Sasuke's...it's my au...so yeah that's why it's here...-shrugs- well that's all for now...must find the teme who did that warning label...and as always...review if you want don't if you don't...flame if you must...and as always...prepare yourselves...-glomps all readers-_


	8. A Dark Day

_juntomatsu:...wwwhhhaaa...i can't believe that it's been forever since i've done this...-puts her arm around your shoulder- and let me tell you...i needed it...-smiles and pats you on your back-...i just hope that it's not to horrid for you...ah please...-clenches her fists and shouts- ...I ASK THAT YOU HUMBLY ACCEPT MY DOODLE WITH KINDNESS...-gets hit on the head with yuuri-kuns book-...oowww...what...-blinks- what do you mean that that was not how you ask humbly...wwhhhaaa...-jabs her finger at yuuri-kun- of course it is...i did say humbly...-stares blankly-...the way i asked it...no i don't think that the readers are offended...-turns and eye-balls readers- see...they're still here...-yuuri-kun rolls his eyes-...i saw that...that's so rude...and besides you stuck with me...-yuuri-kun holds up a 'please adopt me' sign-...hey...that's not fair your already adopted...-glares and holds up adoptions papers-...see...i even named you...and if you think... -yuuri-kun clicks away like the readers tired of 'hearing' juntomatsu lame rants-...T-T -weeps- so mean...__pfft kidding..._

_warnings: ah the same as always...bad grammar and spelling...let's not forget that...oh once again...no plot...it's a one-shot...and so we've gots...OOC-ness and AU-stuff and as this is part of the dream a little dream one-shot fluffness...it's sasuhina...mainly just sasuke going on here...you'll see...heh heh..._

_disclaimer:...as always the part that pops my bubble of happiness...over and over and over again...i don't own naruto or any of the characters...ah yeah so onwards...to my not so wonderous one-shot_

_oooo_

It was a known fact in the entire village, that the Uchiha Sasuke was an irritable, grumpy and dreadfully temperamental shinobi, particularly when it came to one fastidious blonde-haired-Hokage-wanna-be-ex-teammate. However, the said ex-teammate was currently away on a mission and the Uchiha's irritation seemed to have doubled if not tripled since he had left less than a week ago, when it would have otherwise simmered down.

So it had become the mystery of the entire village as to why the Uchiha was constantly irate and malicious with everyone and everything they did or didn't do.

It was mainly unexplainable to the fan-members who claimed to know _everything_ about _everything _when it concerned _their_ Sasuke-kun.

These more than obsessed fan-members could easily tell you what he did from morning to night, what he slept in to what he brushed his teeth with. And they simply had to know, they had to find out what was causing _their_ 'prince' so much ferocity.

His left eye twitched as the wrinkles in his brow intensify; he noted a small group of these 'fans' following him again.

He thought that the last warning out in the training area this morning would have been enough to derail them and send them weeping, panicking, and cursing the name, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hell… even the villagers had finally gotten the clue and started to steer clear of him, but these damn 'fans' seemed to think that they had a…what…duty… to 'fix' his problem, and once again he felt his temper flare as he turned and glared in their direction, did they really think that they were hiding themselves .

Damn it, how would they know what was wrong with him when he didn't even know the problem himself, his glared intensified as he clenched his hands. They must have a death wish he thought to himself; turning back around as he tried to ignore them again.

He sighed internally and externally frowned as he continued he walk without a destination, lost in his thoughts.

It felt like something was missing, and he knew that it wasn't that blue-eyed baka even if this 'feeling' started shortly after that Naruto-teme, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata-san left on their mission.

Normally, he was able to _moderately_ tolerate everything, shrugging off what people said and did, well, everyone but that annoying ramen eating teme. But this week after their departure everything seemed to set him off more so than what he even considered usual, and he couldn't figure what it was, which just add to his frustration and fueled his temper.

And speaking of his temper, they were still following him, he growled silently.

He felt his left eye twitch again, he suddenly had the urge to inflict pain on someone or something, he really didn't care what it was, and where was his annoying 'best-friend' now he needed him- gone with Hyuuga-san on a mission; unknowingly his rage double with that thought.

He then turned his thoughts to his 'stockers' maybe he should follow through with his promise from this morning.

As he suddenly turned to head back to the training grounds, knowing that his bothersome 'shadows' would eagerly tag along, he halted dead in his tracks; did he just see a lavender-something in the crowded market place?

Impossible…and why would he even care if he did spot something in lavender in the market crowd and why did his stomach feel weird, maybe that tomato that he had snacked on was rotten, he contemplated as he raised he hand to his stomach.

"U-Uchiha-san, are you not feeling well?" Hyuuga Hinata asked her friend with concern as she tapped his shoulder.

It was also a known fact in all of Konoha _especially_ to the fan-members that the Uchiha Sasuke was not one to shock easy, he was always painfully aware of his surroundings.

And even though to the average person, _their_ Sasuke-kun only turned to the horrid Hyuuga girl as he normally would anyone else, for the obsessed fan-members who knew _everything _about _everything _when it came to _their _Sasuke-kun, it was excruciating to witness his jolt of shock before he spun around to face the lavender-clad kunoichi, with a look of mild surprise.

But on this dark day, these overly obsessed fans who _claimed _to know everything about everything about their Sasuke-kun from he's smirks to his frowns watched in horror and dread as their 'prince' did something that they have never seen him do for anyone…he smiled as an unknown emotion shined through his onyx-eyes.

ooo

_juntomatsu:...me again...so did you enjoy it...ah sorry that it was sorta short...but i was actually work on another one-shot for dream a little dream and this just happened to pop into my head...-pouts- see i told you yuuri-kun is mean...he can't just focus on one thing...i have to juggle between things and when i'm at work...trying to work...he comes up with something else that plagues me to no end...-gumbles- oh well...-chuckles- i do hope that you enjoyed this one and that it's not that horrid...well as always...review if you want...don't if you don't...or flame...doesn't bother me...i just do it for fun...thanks again for stopping by and reading and just because you did...-glomps all readers before they can click away-_


End file.
